Today's stage systems often include multiple different pieces of equipment which are connected together in a number of different ways. For example, a stage lighting system may include lights and props, a number of trusses, winches, and other devices which operate together in a specified way.
Systems which automatically attempt to sync movement of the video wall with movement of scenery have been created by United Visual Artists under their D3 line, and also have been created by Green Hippo products.